


Smutember 2019 Hair Pulling

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Doggy Style, F/M, Hair-pulling, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Wendy asks Dipper to get rough





	Smutember 2019 Hair Pulling

As a Corduroy, nothing Wendy liked more than getting rough. Especially in bed. 

“Are you sure about this,” Dipper asked his girlfriend. 

“Differently, dude! Go for it.” 

Dipper stood behind the redhead, who was on all fours. The two were well underway in their lovemaking, the sound of bodies slamming together filled the room. That’s when Wendy made a request. 

“Dipper, I want you to pull my hair.”

“What?”

“Just pull me hair dude, it’ll be hot.”

Trying to keep rhythm, Dipper grabbed a handful of hair. He pulled it.

“Hunmg! Harder.”

“Okay.” He pulled again.

“Harder dude!”

“Alright, alright.” Steadying himself, he took another tugged, backed by all his might. 

That did the trick, and Dipper felt his girlfriend cum. She fell onto the around. Wrapping his arm around her, he held her close. 

Wendy turned her head“Sorry if I got a little weird on you.” 

Dipper answered with a kiss. “Hey, that’s what I love about you. You want me to get weird, I’ll get weird.”


End file.
